


Not Fair

by Tomopi



Series: There can never be enough smut [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But then not anymore, College Student Derek, College Student Stiles, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Peter Hale, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Stiles is a virgin, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomopi/pseuds/Tomopi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College can be fun. Like, really, really fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Fair

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thanks to my bff. Explanation will follow at the end. Please don't kill me.

            Until now college was awesome. With capital letters. Like, I'm-not-in-a-village-anymore awesome. Stiles loved it. One week of awesomeness had just passed and he had so many weeks ahead of him, he couldn't believe his luck. Berkley was great, his friends - old and new - were great, the dorm was great, the classes were great and the senior who was assigned to help him was great as well. Really, really great to tell the truth.

            Derek Hale was the definition of a man. Not that Stiles wasn't a man. He could be a man. A manly man even. But Derek Hale was just... Yum. Tall, dark and handsome. This stubble alone made Stiles want to press his cheek to it and get stubble burn all over his sensitive parts. But nooooo, he couldn't actually do that. Derek was so hot, he could have anyone (and probably everything as well) he wanted. Not this lanky, hyperactive freshman that didn't know what he was doing half of the time (except for masturbating - he was a master in masturbating by now). Well, ogling wasn't illegal so he would do that as much as he wanted and save it as spank-bank material. He would take what he could get.

 

 

            Skip forward two months and he hated college and everything that came with it. No, not really. He still loved college except for this one teacher.

 

            "You know my chemistry teacher from BHHS I told you about? The one who hated me for no reason? Like, literally no reason? It's like he's back tormenting me. My prof in history hates me like I lit up his puppy or something. And I don't know why! Whatever I say, it is always wrong, even if it's not!", he cried, sobbed melodramatically.

 

            Derek couldn't help himself and a small chuckle left his lips as he patted Stiles back.

 

            "Oh, come on, Stiles. I know you are better than that. You are good in everything else, don't you think you are exaggerating a bit? It's just one course."

 

            Stiles looked up again, his gaze razor-sharp.

 

            "Aren't you supposed to help me with my problems? I need to pass this course to attend other courses and I need to ace all of my courses to keep my full scholarship. Do you want me to be gone so bad? Next time at least try to sound as if you are sad when I have to leave again!"

 

            "Now, now. Keep calm. Professor Deucalion might hate you but he still talks to my uncle. Both of them have History 101 courses this semester and they try to stay at the same level because of the connecting courses and seminars. I'm sure he will help you."

 

            Stiles eyes got bigger the more Derek said until Derek was concerned the younger one's eyes could fall out.

 

            "Really? You would talk to him for me? Thank you! You are saving me right now!"

 

            Another soft chuckle could be heard when the older student packed his things and stood up from the bench where they had been studying for the past couple of hours.

 

            "Get up, oh damsel in distress. My uncle doesn't have open hours right now, but I know he is in his office doing nothing but lazing around. We can ask him now if he could help you."

 

 

 

            Did all the Hales get fed with some kind of magical baby-food? Because the professor sitting in his chair in front of them was just as good-looking as his nephew. Not fair. Stiles was getting even more complexes right here.

 

            "How can I help you, dear nephew? You know that I don't like it when you come over unannounced."

 

            Derek rolled his eyes before he opened his mouth to answer:

 

            "Hello to you too, dear uncle", he mocked him.

 

            "This is the freshman I've been assigned to at the beginning of the semester: Stiles Stilinski."

 

            "Hello, Professor Hale.", he mumbled.

 

            Somehow this man had such a strong aura that he didn't know what to say. Especially when these piercing blue eyes zeroed in on him, looking him up and down.

 

            "Prof. Deucalion doesn't seem to like him, although he is really smart. Maybe you could help him somehow?"

 

            Prof. Hale stood up and came forward, just to stop in front of Stiles, his nephew right next to him.

 

            "Yes, Deucalion doesn't like his students smart. He prefers them dumb and pliant. I, on the other hand, prefer them smart and thinking. Connecting the dots. Reading in the margins. Is he smart enough for me, nephew?"

 

            Although prof. Hale was talking to Derek all the time he didn't look away from Stiles once. His eyes followed every single twitch of his muscles and every single time his adam's apple bobbed up and down.

 

            "I'm sure Stiles is smart enough for you, Peter. He doesn't have any practice applying his knowledge, but he is eager to learn and to please. Right, Stiles?"

 

            In that moment Stiles understood what the uncle and his nephew were actually talking about. They weren't talking about his ability to be a good student, but about him being a good fuck-toy. For just a second he could feel the panic rise but just as fast he calmed down again. He was a virgin. An un-kissed virgin (except for that one kiss with twelve when he had to kiss Scott while playing spin-the-bottle) and had the chance to have sex with the two hottest examples of the male species he has ever seen before. He could check off three things off his bucket list like that: kiss, have sex, have a threesome.

 

            "Of course. Just tell me. I'm sure I will manage."

 

            The grin on the professors face spread into something predator-like before he stepped around the youngest occupant of the room to lock the door.

 

            "Please remember that you can't be too loud. The offices next door are all occupied."

 

            Stiles nodded, but didn't know what he should do now. Should he just get out of his clothes? Would they undress him? Should he undress them?

 

            "Calm down, Stiles. We know what we're doing.", Derek's voice whispered into his ear and a shudder spread all over his body.

 

            The professor came closer again and pushed the plaid shirt off his shoulders, didn't wait to pull his shirt over his head.

 

            "Such a beautiful boy. Really, nephew, how could you wait so long to bring something so exquisite into my office?"

 

            "Maybe I wanted to keep him to myself?", he asked, while he opened the button on Stiles jeans.

 

            "This boy is standing right here, just for your information. Maybe you should include me if you want me to learn something.", mentioned boy grumbled while both older men stroked his upper body.

 

            Prof. Hale pinched his nipples and tore a surprised gasp from the youngest' lips before he answered:

 

            "You are right, darling boy. Of course you want to learn something. That's the reason you came into my office, right? Nephew, could you please put the unmarked papers on my desk aside? I don't want to crumple them."

 

            Suddenly Stiles back was cold and he could hear Derek do as his uncle said. Before Stiles could react in any way his jeans and his underwear was pulled down in one swift motion.

 

            "Step out. You don't need any clothes for the things we'll do."

 

            "Professor Hale...", Stiles mumbled while he tried to get rid of his clothes before he pulled off his shoes.

 

            "Please, call me Peter. 'Professor Hale' is too long to moan."

 

            Stiles couldn't help the blush that spread on his cheeks but made a triumphant noise as soon as he managed to free himself from any kind of clothes. Before he could say anything he was hoisted onto the now empty desk and pushed back until he lay down, his ass slightly over the edge.

 

            "Sadly, we don't have that much time, but I'm sure all of us will have fun, nonetheless."

 

            "I'm sure.", Derek mumbled while he climbed onto the desk and then kneed over Stiles, one knee on either side of his head.

 

           Although Derek was still fully clothed - and Peter probably as well - his cock was hanging out of the open fly. It wasn't cut and although it was still soft it was pretty big already. Stiles didn't want to think if Peter was just as big and how that would fit into his ass.

 

            "Open up, Stiles. Wide and nice. I don't except you to deep throat me, but I'm sure you will give your best, nonetheless."

 

            While Derek talked Stiles could hear a bottle being opened and then the squelching  sound lube made when it was pushed out of a bottle. Just as he opened his mouth to let Derek push his cock inside he could feel the wet finger of Peter massage his clenching entrance. He didn't know what to concentrate on. He wanted to give a good blowjob, but at the same time he was pretty nervous about being penetrated in the ass. Maybe he should have had sex with one person before he tried to have two persons at once.

            Stiles couldn't follow his own thoughts anymore when he suddenly felt this huge, hot thing on his tongue and how Peter pushed a finger into him. Not much, just the tip, before he slowly started to push it in and out, always adding a bit more of his finger. It felt strange, but not bad or painful, thus Stiles pulled his legs a bit closer to his body and pushed them a bit further apart before he concentrated on the dick in his mouth. He couldn't help the humming, though, when he could hear the softly spoken 'Good boy' from Peter.

            The humming seemed to be a good idea because Derek slipped his hand under Stiles head and held him secure before he started to thrust into the hot cavern.

 

            "Don't use your teeth. Try to gulp from time to time when I'm close to your throat, that feels amazing. The humming was good as well. Literally suck on my dick. If you have no idea try to do what you like for yourself. If I don't like it I will tell you. Use your hands as well. Stroke my thighs, play with my balls, maybe even play with my ass. Though you probably should concentrate on one thing at the time."

 

            Stiles tried to commit everything said to his memory, tried to do everything the way Derek explained it. He was a bit scared to multitask with his hands and hurt Derek in the process, thus he just stroke his thighs a bit while he concentrated on the dick in his mouth, still thrusting. By now Derek's breath had turned heavy and he moaned every now and then. Also, Peter was up to two fingers now, still pushing them in and out, scissoring them to widen him. Although Stiles head read everything about anal-sex he could find he was still a bit concerned that it wouldn't feel any good for him. But he was sure Derek and Peter knew what they were doing.

 

            Slowly he noticed how Derek's thrusts got more erratic, his moans deeper and louder. Stiles sucked and licked on the cock in his mouth, hummed and gulped around it. He could taste the bitter and salty pre-come on his tongue, how the cock got slightly bigger. Suddenly sparks flew in front of his eyes and he moaned loudly, arched his back, just as Derek thrust a last time into his mouth and came into it. Stiles gasped for air, choking, swallowed the come in the process. As soon as Derek - heavy breathing the only sign of his orgasm - pulled his cock out of his mouth and climbed down from the desk to sit in the chair, he asked with a raspy voice:

 

            "Was that my prostate?"

 

            "Yes, darling. Believe me, this was only the beginning.", Peter grinned and pushed against the same spot again and again.

 

            Stiles didn't even notice that he was screaming until Peter balled up his shirt and pushed it into his mouth.

 

            "As much as I want to hear you scream and beg, you are a little too loud. We don't want anyone try and come inside here, right?"

 

            Heavily breathing through his nose Stiles shook his head. This had felt incredible, just with three fingers. How would it feel with more?

            For a short moment he was surprised when Peter pulled him a bit closer, but then he could feel the hot, throbbing dick at his entrance and he just tried to relax. He had read that that would help.

            Slowly he could feel him push inside. Really slowly. Stiles closed his eyes and didn't notice Derek come to his side again. Just when he pinched his nipples again, slightly sucked at the tip of his cock to distract him from the pain he noticed him again. As soon as Peter was fully inside of Stiles Derek sat down again.

 

            "Hmmm... You are so hot and tight, Stiles. I'd love to stay forever in you. You will milk me so good, wont you?", he grinned.

 

            Stiles could do nothing but nod.

            Slowly Peter pulled out again until only the tip stayed in Stiles, then he pushed inside again. Peter repeated that motion again and again, hitting Stiles prostate every now and then, until his cock was hard again, almost bursting. Weak whimpers could be heard, muffled by the shirt still in his mouth. He would have begged and screamed if he could.

 

            "Do you think you can come untouched? Should we try it? You would look so gorgeous, even more than now. And you look so pretty right now. All flushed and sweating, your pretty little cock standing at attention. Do you want to come?"

 

            Stiles nodded, sobs muffled, but tears streaming down his cheeks, his nails scraping over the wooden desk.

            Peter grinned, gestured for Derek to come closer again and suck on Stiles bright red cock. Just a couple of seconds more and Stiles came with a scream, loud enough to be heard through his gag. Derek sucked everything he could get out of him, although he arched his back and then lay on the desk, twitching, taking Peter who fucked him through his orgasm, prolonging it, until he as well came deep into Stiles.

            For a couple of moments no one moved until Peter pulled out of the limp boy and Derek pulled a couple of wet wipes from one of the desk's drawers. Some he gave his uncle and then carefully cleaned up his charge before he pulled the gag out of his mouth. Thankful to be freed he took deep breaths and then stood up to pull on his clothes again. He could feel his ass burning a bit but it was bearable. A look at as shirt let him frown.

 

            "Did you have to use my shirt as a make-shift gag? Now I have to wear my plaid shirt buttoned.", he grumbled, threw Peter a sour look.

 

            "Just be glad I didn't use it to clean us up. You will survive."

 

            When Stiles was clothed again he stood in front of the desk, somewhat awkward.

 

            "Uhm... So...", he started, but he had no idea how to continue.

 

            How did you act when you just got fucked by the person who was in charge of you and his hot uncle who was a professor at your college, but not your professor?

 

            "Don't worry, Stiles. I will talk to Deucalion about your problem. Maybe you want to come back next Friday to... talk? I don't have office hours, but my door will be unlocked for you. You are a rather interesting person."

 

            "Thanks, prof. I will come by again.", Stiles grinned before he took his backpack and left the room, closely followed by Derek.

 

            "See? I told you Peter could help you. Now, is your roommate at home? 'Cause I'd like to have a taste of your ass for myself."

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend is in town right now and we are the worst Teen Wolf fangirls ever. Take a bowl, add me and my est friend, add Teen Wolf and then add alcohol. Stirr well until my best friend prompts me and I start writing while being drunk. Out comes this baby here. I don't know what I was thinking, but well. I wrote it, I'll post it.


End file.
